


It Happened One Night

by sottovocexo



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, OTP Feels, Peggysous Appreciation Week, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, peggysous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: Peggy and Daniel get married. In true Peggysous style, nothing about it is typical.





	It Happened One Night

_Outside London_

The assignment took us back to England, the place we thought we’d left far behind after our mission the year prior. When it turned out Jack’s hit was connected to the file framing Peggy - which was actually about her brother Michael - we spent a long time there trying to crack the case. Too long. 

Now we were back, because the work wasn’t over. We got good intel that the organization behind the file was about to make a drop in some small town outside London. If we caught them, we’d catch more incriminating files in the process. 

But first, we had to find a place to set up our sting. And stay for the night. 

“Is this really the best option?” I asked as we walked into the inn, a dusty, lopsided establishment located off the main road.

“Well…” Peggy considered. “Howard’s got a house.”

I pursed my lips. “Of course Howard’s got a house.”

“Though that may be too…occupied…for the purposes of our mission.”

I rolled my eyes. How those two were such good friends, I thought I’d never know. “Well, we need to find something. Every other place is booked up in a 10-mile radius of the drop site.”

Peggy stepped up to the counter, ringing the bell until the grumpy old innkeeper turned around. “We’re looking for a couple of rooms, please.”

“Only one room left.”

“One room in this whole bloody city?” Peggy exclaimed. She glanced back at me and rolled her eyes. In commiseration, I shrugged my shoulders. “Fine,” she said. “We’ll take it.”

“Whoa,” I interjected, loosely taking her arm and pulling her away from the desk. “What are you doing? That would get…awkward.”

“Why?” she asked. 

“Well, we’re not exactly married,” I said under my breath.

Peggy lit up. “That’s a marvelous idea!”

“What is?”

Peggy quirked an eyebrow. “It’s simple. I want to be with you, I also want us to succeed on our mission, and this inn has the perfect vantage point to spy on their operations. So, we should get married, take this room and take them down.”

“Simple?” I choked out. 

“Yes.” Peggy nodded and smiled. “Well, what are you waiting for? Get something nice on. We’re going to find an officiant.” 

—

_Four months prior_

“You’re too traditional,” Peggy had chided me, like it was a bad thing.

“Call me crazy, but I think you should have two rings on it first," I said, leveling her with a serious look, a smirk playing on my lips. 

“That’s what I like about you,” she said sweetly.

“That I’m a gentleman?” I said, still teasing, wrapping my hands around her waist. 

“You stand up for what you believe in, and you stand for it no matter who you’re up against,” she said, nuzzling closer. “Even me.”

I pulled her in close, her red lips smiling as we kissed, her hands on my chest.

“I’ve always admired you, Daniel,” she said. “Everything about you.”

—

_Back at the inn_

“So…this is it.” I placed my watch on the vanity, my blazer on the chair. I went through all the normal motions, but for the first time Peggy was there, making me even more aware. 

That was it. That was how it happened, not at all how I’d planned. I married the girl of my dreams on a mission outside London. No fancy proposal, not even a ring.

“Didn’t think you’d be staking out an international crime ring on your wedding night?” she teased.

Undoing my tie, I laughed. “No, definitely not.” I spun around as she sat on the edge of the mattress. “Which, uh…which side do you sleep on?” I asked. 

She smirked. “Daniel, we’re married now. How long do you expect to stay uncomfortable around me?”

I laughed. “As long as it takes to get used to this.”

When she reclined on the right side of the bed, I joined her, propping myself up on one elbow.

“I had a white dress once, a veil, the whole ensemble,” she said quietly. “That was the day… That was the day Michael...” She cleared her throat and met my gaze. “It wasn’t for me.”

A life with Peggy would never be normal. She always had a way to make everything more interesting. There was no wedding needed. No day ever guaranteed. 

“You know we don’t need any of that. I don’t need it, anyway.” I reached for her arm, stroking her shoulder. “I just need you.”

Her smile showed me that’s all she needed too. Normal was nothing compared to her.

It was simple.


End file.
